Love Your Red Hair
by AlyssPotter
Summary: Written for National Love Your Red Hair Day (yes, it's a thing). A bunch of pointless fluff about the adorable romance of Barry and Iris ;)


**A/N**

 **Written for National Love Your Red Hair Day (yes, it's a thing). A bunch of pointless fluff about the adorable romance of Barry and Iris :) Sorry it's so short, but I only realized this was today about two seconds ago, and I've got a butload of homework to make up from missing a freaking lot of school for band (which is now over...sits in corner and bawls eyes out…)! Anyways...Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I love 'em (cutest couple EVER), but I don't own 'em...**

When Iris West-Allen woke up, it was to an empty bed. That in itself was unusual (Barry was such a late sleeper), but the tantalizing smell wafting from the kitchen was even more questionable. Groaning, the hotshot reporter slammed her hand down on the increasingly annoying alarm clock before blearily glancing at the time; 4:30am, as always. Whining, she swung her legs out of the heated bed and shivered as her feet gently tapped the icy-cold November floor of their house. Quickly, to overcome her justified reluctance, she hopped out of bed and grabbed her robe, swinging it around her shoulders as quickly to conserve as much warmth as possible. With the coordination of a zombie, Iris stumbled to the adjoined bathroom (choosing to ignore the delicious aroma for the time being), grasping the edge of the sink and turning on the facet to splash cold water on her face, which she did with a soft shriek.

Shaking her head to disperse any extra water droplets, she let her hair down from the braid she'd let Barry do the previous night (he was so fascinated with her hair), smiling as it tumbled down her shoulders in soft waves. The grin further stretched across her face as she saw the little note Barry had left tapped to the mirror-he was such a romantic-proclaiming his love for her and perfected by a small happy face in the corner.

Humming, Iris brushed her hair and applied the necessary make-up for her whirl-wind job, brushing her teeth and giving herself an encouraging wink before sauntering back to the bedroom to grab her pressed jacket, winter coat, stylish jeans and furry boots, all completed with her favorite fuzzy hat and a pair of colorful mittens.

Glancing at the clock (only 4:50; dang, she was done in record time!), Iris snagged her purse and yanked her phone out of the plug before making her way to the kitchen and its mysterious smell; she was starting to get a good idea who the handsome culprit was, though his sporadic timing was still a mystery.

Peaking around the corner, Iris was gifted with the sight of her amazing husband humming to himself as he darted around the kitchen, flour hovering in the air and a pile of cooking utensils in the double sink. Two of the burners were spitting out flames as the waffles browned and the bacon sizzled. A bowl of mixed fruits sat beautifully arranged next to a small package dominated by the largest red bow Iris had ever seen.

Giggling to herself, Iris tiptoed across the messy kitchen floor, reaching her hands out to snake her arms around Barry's unawares shoulders.

The second Iris's fingertips touched his back, however, the speedster whirled around and grabbed Iris around the middle, laughing at her surprised shriek as he spun her through the air.

"Barry Allen!" Iris reprimanded, hitting his shoulder once he set her feet back on the floor, arms still wrapped around her torso, a grin stretched widely across her face.

"Iris West-Allen!" Barry said in the same tone, swooping down to bestow Iris with a quick kiss. When he pulled back, Iris was rewarded with a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a boyish grin that adorned Barry's face every time he saw Iris (how did she ever get so lucky?).

With a content sigh, Iris buried her head into Barry's shoulder, casually asking, "So, what's the occasion?"

Bary chest rumbled as he laughed softly. "Occasion? Do I really need one to spoil my beautiful wife?"

"You do when it's 5am and you just came back from an off-world 48 hour League mission," came the muffled retort. With a snort, Barry shook his head, rubbing soft circles on Iris's back; she forgot every year, despite her apparent 'hatred' towards the day. He thought she was just trying to protect her pride-Iris was always going on about red-head underappreciation.

"I'll give you a hint," said Barry wearily, already imagining her volatile response, "it's November the 5th."

The kitchen was silent for a few moments with the exception of the cackling bacon. Slowly, Iris's head slid up to stare Barry in the eyes, who, with a moment's hesitation, glanced downwards. And nearly jumped out of his skin.

Iris was _smiling_.

Blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing things right, Barry broached the question. "Uh, honey, are you-?"

Iris attacked his lips with a fierce kiss, gripping the sides of his face and wrapping her legs around his torso. Barry staggered back from the unexpected kiss, arms flailing about before he regained his balance and wrapped them around her slim waist, responding just as eagerly.

After a few intense moments, in which Barry's mind finally caught up to speed and wondered if Iris's workload was finally getting to her, said reporter broke off with a large smile.

"Barry Allen, you are the sweetest man-" she dove back in and planted another one on him, "-I love you-" another breathtaking brush of lips, "-and I don't know what I did in my former life to deserve you."

Barry's heart stuttered happily, as it always did when it came to Iris, and he was left speechless for a few moments before he remembered the intention of his 4am excursion. "I love you too, Iris. And, as you know, today is national love your red hair day, so what better than to show my gorgeous woman with red hair that I love her?"

Iris laughed, pecking him on the lips one more time before slipping out of his arms to explore the buffet of food Barry had set out to make (with surprisingly fantastic results). With a wink at Barry, Iris snagged a waffle, teeth sinking into the fluffy, warm bread with a content sigh. Barry beamed, quickly adding the rest of the cooked food to the pile before whisking his wife off her feet and gently placing her in one of the chairs around their kitchen table, which was piled up with the food moments later, courtesy of Barry and the speedforce. Before Iris could finish blinking, Barry was down on one knee besides her chair, the big-bow box held out with one hand and accompanied by Barry's boyish grin. Iris rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face, gently grabbing the package and unwrapping the paper and opening the box to find-another box.

Iris glanced at Barry with a raised eyebrow, noting his self-accomplished expression. Shrugging, she unwrapped the next box-to find another box. And another, and another, and another, and _another_ -

Finally, Iris opened the last box to find-nothing. Iris narrowed her eyes, critically examining the interior before admitting defeat and looking at Barry with a confused expression.

Barry beamed.

Both sat in silence before Iris poked Barry in the stomach, resulting in unsuspecting laughter. "What?" Barry asked, baffled, batting away her prodding fingers.

Iris pouted, crossing her arms, "What do you mean what? What's with the boxes?"

Barry's eyes widened in realization and his mouth popped open in a comical 'o' before his form shimmered and then solidified (he was getting so fast, he left after images when he ran). Sheepishly, Barry stood up and sped around to the back of her chair, lifting up her hair to clasp a necklace around her neck. "I, uh, I got you this-but I got so excited about wrapping it I forgot to put it in the box."

Iris laughed, turning just enough to see Barry's neck heating red as his hand grasped the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Come'ere, you!"

Arms wrapping around Barry's neck, Iris gave him a soft, tender kiss of gratitude. After pulling away, she looked down to see what exactly Barry had been so excited in giving her.

It was a lightning bolt necklace (her Barry, always the charmer), an ombre of red feathering down the gold-rimmed charm. Laughing (he was so cliche), Iris jumped up to wrap her arms around Barry in a bone-crushing hug, nuzzling his neck in a cat-like manner. Barry held Iris close, swaying them around small dining room with ease, humming the soft tune Iris recognized from earlier that morning.

This day could not be more perfect.

"Nice surprise?" Barry mumbled into her ear, one hand stroking her mane of hair.

"The best," Iris sighed, closing her eyes contently.

 **A/N**

 **...tadaaaaa? I heard it was love your red hair day, and a bunch of ooey-gooey fluff and stuff gushed out :)**

 **What thinks you? Reviews=input!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
